


you sweet thing

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Girlfriends - Freeform, Picnics, its sweet, the Doctor is a woman, theres a souffle, theyre on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: The Doctor wakes Clara up early for a nice date.I haven’t seen any episodes with the new Doctor so forgive me of this is wrong.





	you sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a buddy of mine and I were talking about this.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Clara rolled over in her bed tiredly, rubbing the sleep induced haze from her eyes. She groggily threw her hand on the nightstand, trying to find her phone, which had been haphazardly placed somewhere there last night. She finally managed to sit up a bit and answered it. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Clara!” the Doctor’s chipper voice reached her from the other end. Clara yawned softly and glanced over at her alarm clock.

“It’s 2 am.”

“Oh… is it?”

Clara laughed softly and rubbed her eyes again. “Do you need something?”

“Yes! I need you!”

“Need me for what? I swear, if this is another one of your crazy messes that need cleaning up, I’m going right back to sleep.”

“Clara, no! I want to take you out.”

“Take me out?”

“Yes. Like, on a date. I believe that’s what they’re called. I haven’t been a boyfriend- or rather, a girlfriend in quite a long time, but I’m sure I can figure it out. I’ve got a manual here.”

At this point, Clara was up and out of bed and was rummaging through her closet with the phone on speaker. “I don’t think you need a manual, honey. You know that I like you for you.”

“No, I know.” There was a thump on the other line. Clara lifted her head suspiciously. “Gah! Hold on a sec, Clara, I’ll be at your place in a couple of ticks. Bye now!” With that, the line went dead. Clara sighed to herself had slid on a blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, a black skirt, black leggings, and her favorite shoes. Running was always involved when one travelled with the Doctor. At least the Doctor kept true to her word as it was only a few minutes before there was the familiar and comforting sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room. The door swung open and that beautiful face was smiling at her. “Hello, Clara.”

“Hello, Doctor.” Her girlfriend held out her hand and Clara accepted it, getting pulled into the ship. “Where are we going?”

“Well now that, my dear, is half the fun, isn’t it?” She pulled Clara in close, arms wrapping around her waist. Clara smiled a bit, sliding her arms around her neck.

“I suppose it is.”

The Doctor smiled and softly kissed her nose before letting her go. “I’ve got a surprise planned.” She hurried over to the main console, jacket swishing around her. She put her hand on the lever and looked up at Clara, a tiny smile on her face. “Ready?”

Clara held onto the nearest object, smiling back. “Always.”

The Doctor grinned and pulled the lever down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor immediately pushed the doors open for her girlfriend, revealing that they were in a beautiful meadow. It was still dark out. She took Clara’s hand and pulled her out, shutting the door behind her. Clara tightly held onto her hand as she was lead deeper into the woods. “Are you sure this is a date, Doctor?” she teased. “All I see are trees.”

“Shush,” the Doctor replied good naturedly. “We’re getting there, you impatient girl.”

“Yes, but you love me.”

“I really, really do.”

Clara smiled widely and pulled the Doctor back to her so she could gently peck her on the lips. “I love you too.” The Doctor just smiled and continued gently tugging Clara to a bigger clearing, where a picnic basket and a large blanket was waiting for them. “Oh, Doctor… you did this for me?”

“Of course I did, darling.” She gently cupped Clara’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “I made the food myself!”

That made Clara slightly worried, but she was grateful anyway. “Thank you, Doctor.” They sat down and Clara pulled the basket over to her so they could take out whatever was inside. There was a bunch of normal breakfast food, but near the bottom, there was,, something strange. Clara raised an eyebrow. “Is… that a soufflé?”

The Doctor looked a little sheepish. “Um.. yes? I remember how you love making them but you can never get it rise correctly, so I figured I’d give it a try. I hope that’s okay, but-“

She got cut off because Clara pulled her in for a deep kiss. “It’s perfect, Doctor,” she mumbled, after she had pulled away. “Thank you so much, darling.”

“Anything for you,” the Doctor said softly. She pulled Clara in for some cuddles as they are their breakfast and watched the three suns rise on whatever planet they were on.


End file.
